


party people

by uglykirikuu



Category: Arashi(band)
Genre: Bottom!Ohno, Bottom!Sakurai, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, basically crying and begging, dont ever show this to J's
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 五人在樱井私宅相聚饮酒。｢明天没有工作，可是也不可以做哦。｣暖光之中，微醺的樱井翔是这么说的。｢嗯……｣大野答应道。说是这么说的，团员们又不是这么做的了。结果喝多少，倒是做了不少。





	party people

**Author's Note:**

> 这个体力要求……想了想还是设定为二十代比较好。

五人在樱井私宅相聚饮酒。

｢明天没有工作，可是也不可以做哦。｣

暖光之中，微醺的樱井翔是这么说的。

｢嗯……｣大野答应道。

说是这么说的，团员们又不是这么做的了。结果喝多少，倒是做了不少。

 

* * *

 

 

好像是相叶开始的。那时候樱井喝得有点身软，坐在地毯上哼了一声就往后倒，陷进沙发里去，坐在旁边的相叶看他一眼就呼呼笑起来，把头低下去从樱井的嘴角偷了一个吻。这个动作马上就被樱井另一边的二宫注意到。

｢相叶氏很狡猾哦。｣他这么说。

｢翔ちゃん的吻，我也想要。｣

说着，二宫就把樱井的头捧起来，完全无视有些反应不过来情况而一直｢欸、欸？｣着的仓鼠脸的家伙的意见，直接吻了下去。他很快就把碰碰嘴唇的浅吻升级为舌吻，唇舌交缠的黏腻水声在逐渐燥热的空间中作响，本来处于完全被动的樱井也回应得越发热烈，两手环上二宫的脖子，让二宫压在自己身上。

｢小和才是好狡猾……｣相叶在旁边笑，看接吻的两人一时半会儿停不下来，看向坐在对面有些慌张地啜饮着啤酒的大野和津津有味地欣赏艳景的松本，｢ね，我们怎么办？｣

来了。大野认命地闭上眼睛，想把整张脸都埋进酒杯里逃避现实。

｢リーダー？｣松本用甜甜的嗓音叫他。

大野不理松本，瞟向已经被吻得乱七八糟而呜咽着的樱井，却发现樱井也正用求救的目光看着他。

他们五个人私下相聚的机会真的很少，更何况是在成员私宅中相聚的情况。这种时候要格外小心，喝上点小酒聊上没几句，要么是他要么是樱井，甚至两个人一起，难免遭殃。在躁动的Jr时期，就有少年们互相帮助的例子在，但是互帮互爱发展到他们这个地步的大概是没有的，而且每次都是最年长的两个人会被欺负得很惨。要说，是被欺负得很惨很惨，他们两个又不敢说什么，总是做出让步。所以最开始才要说｢不做｣的嘛……

｢リーダー？｣相叶和松本又同时叫他。

大野轻微地抖了一下，把目光移回到旁边的两个人身上，来回扫动着。他正烦心于一个恰当的回答，害怕着身边这两个人什么时候突然欺身上来的时候，他重新听到二宫的声音，还有樱井沉重的喘息。

｢你们这样子おじさん会怕的啦，还是让我来照顾他就好，怎么样？｣二宫的脸因为深入的吻有些红，笑起来猫唇更加明显了，｢J你来接手翔ちゃん吧，相叶氏就见缝插针啦。｣

｢欸，小和又这样——｣

｢哈、哈啊……不行，松润的话不可以……｣樱井在听到由松本｢照顾｣他的时候好像被狠敲了一记，急得连忙拒绝。

｢欸？为什么？翔ちゃん明明最喜欢也最宠J了吧。｣

｢是啊，翔さん。｣松本站起来和二宫交换位置，俯视着还有些软的樱井，｢为什么要拒绝我来呢？｣

 

 

 

｢ねえ，今晚上，我们不如来玩玩看嘛。｣

相叶兴冲冲地提议道。

｢看看翔ちゃん可以忍多久，リーダー又可以射多少次嘛？帮他们比一比。｣

｢笨蛋，这不同方面，怎么比啦？｣

｢嘻嘻，不管怎样，我带了润滑，还有道具哦。｣

 

* * *

 

 

樱井整个人靠在松本的怀里，无力的手虚虚抓着自己胸前那只肆虐的手。他的乳头早前已经被相叶吸到红肿，再用力玩下去就要痛了。

｢J、润ちゃん……呜，轻点，会痛啦……不要、不要再舔耳朵。｣樱井低下头去却依旧躲不开身后的松本对他左耳的舔吻，他的腔调甚至都软化得像个女孩般，由于过多的快感声音都带着水气，轻轻向松本撒着娇。可松本不理会他，固执地继续用舌头在他耳边发出黏腻的水声把他的大脑搅成一团糟。

樱井只剩下一件白T了，他的身下也是一片狼藉，在后面塞着的毛绒尾巴的按摩棒以低频一刻不停地骚扰着他，身前的勃起底部被松本扎了一个结实又可爱的红色缎带蝴蝶结。

松本在他胸前揉搓起来，连带着两颗肿胀的乳头一起摩擦着。耳边是他潮湿的情话：｢……翔さん的胸肌锻炼得很不错哦，手感很好。｣

｢现在已经快半小时了，リーダー射了一次了哦，翔くん又能坚持到什么时候呢？｣松本恶意地在他耳边呼呼吹气，含着通红的耳垂，因为樱井的颤抖而发笑。

樱井急得快哭出来，主播的声音色情地黏连起来，和在他对面的大野的啜泣黏得不相上下：｢まちゃん……轻点，会痛，不要碰乳头，呜，まちゃん……那里，被雅纪吸得好难受。｣

 

樱井想起二十分钟前相叶带着无辜的笑容把他的T恤撩得高高的，叫他本人叼住。那时候，樱井已经因为松本在他的身后的动作而眼角发红，大野在他的对面一声接着一声哼着被二宫撸动着、扩张着。｢好，翔ちゃん是乖孩子。｣相叶看着樱井乖乖地叼住衣服，抬手摸了把他柔软的头发，｢那么，作为给乖孩子的奖励，我来帮翔ちゃん舒服哦？｣

相叶接着就把头埋进了他的胸部，一只手轻捏住一边颤栗着的乳头，又把另一边的乳头纳入口中，用舌头技巧性地在嘴巴里来回扫动敏感的乳尖，逼得樱井几乎是瞬间就爆发出尖叫，却因为衣服而闷闷的，于是尖叫变成类似于｢呜呜唔——｣的难耐呻吟。

相叶抱住樱井的腰，双手在他后背上乱摸。他的舌头又在樱井乳头上轻扫一下，便换到另一边去凌虐。｢翔ちゃん如果一直和我们做，哪天会不会有奶啊？｣他这么说，呼吸喷洒在樱井湿润而敏感的乳首，让樱井又呜咽一声。

明知道相叶说的只是下流话，樱井还是忍不住带着小小鼻音地嘟囔：｢怎么可能啊笨蛋……｣

｢总而言之吸吸看嘛！松润孩子的初乳，我就收下啦。｣相叶接收到从樱井肩膀那边传来的松本一记不满眼神，笑了一下又把头埋进樱井胸前，大力地吸起来，随之是樱井立马响亮起来的呻吟和喘息。

樱井被相叶和松本两个人夹在中间，胸前被啜吻着，身后的松本从一指到四指，在他身体捣乱般戳弄着，还有耳边携有潮湿呼吸的撒娇：｢翔さん……｣樱井根本无暇顾及，迷乱着，眉毛皱成一个被欺负得委屈极了的角度。

｢唔、唔呜啊……啊、啊啊呜，ニノ！｣大野突然哭喊起来，光裸着被二宫压在地上的他不停摇着头，刚刚高潮了的他一只手还揪着地毯，另一只手伸到身下想要阻止二宫还放在他性器上的手的动作，求饶声黏成一团，｢ニノ……(他哭得打了一个嗝，忍不住抽了抽鼻子)呜，不要再摸嘛，别摸……｣

｢不行哦おじさん，刚刚在故意忍着吧？今天就是要看你能射多少次的，我才这么服务你，我都还没有爽过哦。这是惩罚。｣二宫皱着眉深呼吸，把放在大野身体里乱按的两只手指拿出来，按了按自己有些不适的下体。

｢我又没打(答)应……｣大野的手还在乱扒着二宫的。

｢但是你看，翔ちゃん就很乖。你不想和翔ちゃん一起做乖孩子吗？｣二宫叹息一声，｢你再动，我把你的手绑起来哦。｣

｢翔ちゃん……｣大野略微抬起头来，看向樱井。大野因为泪水而模糊的视野中，樱井已经意识不清，甚至抱着还在吸他乳头的相叶的头委屈地哭了起来。大概是因为身上的敏感带基本都被照顾到了，胸前、腰际，被吮吸的耳垂、被捋动(但无法解放)的性器、被轻轻抽插的后穴，快感的浪潮把樱井整个淹没，却又如何都无法到达高峰，他抽泣起来。

大野急急翻过身来，阻断了二宫继续抚摸他性器的动作，而躺在地上面对二宫，八字眉也皱成一个受了委屈的弧度，乖巧地说：｢可是我没有答应的啊，我不仅想要我舒服，也想要ニノ舒服……ニノ插进来，好不好？｣

 

｢呜啊、呜呜呜——ニノ——｣大野整个人在二宫身下颤抖，又一波浪潮席卷，让他的身体都略微蜷缩起来。二宫还在动作着，与童颜不符的性器深埋在他的身体里，狠狠地摩擦过他的前列腺，让他哭喊出声，意识混乱，性器一直勃起着流出液体，根本称不上射精。怎么办，好像下半身都不属于自己了一样。

｢第三次了哦，おじさん，哈啊……フフ，还舒服吗？还坚持得住吗？｣二宫挺腰，满足地听着大野无意义的泣音。

｢不行了、不行……ニノ，不要再动了嘛，拜托……继续下、续下去的话，射不出来……｣大野哭得委屈得不得了，呜呜噎噎的。

｢没办法啦，嗯……都怪さとしくん(智君)自己怎么也不强硬一点，说着不喜欢又一直跟我撒娇。｣二宫笑说，恶质地又将一手盖上大野的龟头轻抚起来，让大野惊呼一声，而惊呼又很快转为哭声。二宫掐了一把大野的臀部，扫了一眼坐在沙发上撸动着自己性器的相叶。看来相叶暂时不打算参加进来啊……他又看向在地毯另一边纠缠着的松本和樱井。樱井也是一样，过于委屈而哭个没停，被束缚的性器涨红的颜色比他眼角哭出的红还要深几分。

｢润、润，润——｣樱井在那边一声声唤着埋在他体内的松本的名字，从最开始的想解开的讨好到想要射而不得的哭闹，再到现在软绵绵的求饶，｢再这样，呜唔唔……会坏掉，呜呜……｣他突然哭得更凶了，｢会坏掉！润、润要我坏掉吗？｣性器底部可爱的蝴蝶结，还有松本抵在出口的拇指，完全限制了他的高潮。想要高潮……话是这么说，樱井双手也一直是自由的，却完全没有去试过自己解开束缚。

｢翔さん不会坏掉的，リーダー都还没有到射不出来哦，你怎么可以就高潮？｣松本安抚性地吻樱井的眼角、鼻头，轻轻掠过饱满的双唇。

樱井低下头不让松本亲，抽泣起来。

｢まあ，J也不要欺负翔さん欺负得太狠了，不如这样，让我们家リーダー来试试让翔さん射出来怎么样？｣二宫说着就着交合的姿势把还软软哭着的大野抱起来，走向松本那边。他和松本低声交流了几句，把大野放下，同时松本把面对他坐在他身上的樱井转过去，捧住樱井的性器往大野的脸上戳。

大野几乎没有思考就把性器含进了嘴里。

｢欸……？呜啊、啊啊！！｣樱井抓紧了松本的手，本来就因为无法射精而长期勃起的敏感性器被人纳入温暖潮湿的口腔，柔软的舌头在其上细细舔着，他完全无法忍受。坐在松本腿上的樱井已经开始发抖了，嘴巴张着却无法发出声音，眼泪滴滴掉下来。

松本用头蹭蹭樱井，柔软杂乱的头发在樱井覆着一层汗的项颈上带来一种轻轻的安抚的瘙痒。

樱井终于发出声来，是近乎于尖叫的泣音：｢太满了……｣他的眼泪掉落到大野的耳朵上。

｢翔ちゃん别哭……｣大野撤开来，手摸上樱井的脸，撑起身子来去吻他，中间还因为二宫的抽插而惊喘着又软下腰去。

两个被操哭的人吻在了一起，吸吮着对方的嘴唇，柔软的舌头相缠，又因为另外两个人捣乱的动作而不停发出黏软宛如撒娇的鼻音。

｢唔呜、唔——｣

他们两个又被扯开了，一人一边被拥进身后人的怀抱里面。松本低下头去亲亲樱井的额头，抬起腰，樱井就哼一下。大野也转过头去吻二宫的眉头。

｢ニノ……我真的射不出来了……｣大野抓住二宫还想往下摸的手，无奈又无力地叹息。他今晚已经射了四次了。

｢润，解……啊！｣樱井因为松本放在蝴蝶结处的高频振动着的按摩棒而尖叫起来，好不容易被安抚下来的樱井转眼又眼泪汪汪，｢润——｣

**Author's Note:**

> 后话：  
> ①相叶最后是让樱井和大野两个人一起一边哭一边舔着射出来的。  
> ②翔さん真的被欺负得太狠都生气啦，还被绑着都射了出来，趴在松本身上就几乎晕过去而且他还赔了一条地毯。  
> ③大野在接下来的几天嗓子有点哑。


End file.
